


If I die young

by qjq



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunger Games!AU. Чарльз - немного неуверенный в себе трибут из Дистрикта-7, Эрик - профи из Дистрикта-1.<br/>Иногда очень хочется забыть, что выживет только один.<br/>[фик заморожен, продолжения не будет. простите.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Небо было светлым-светлым. Деревья плыли перед глазами, а сердце всё ещё бешено колотилось. Никак не получалось сделать глубокий вдох, лишь мелкие захваты воздуха. Закрыть глаза казалось лучшим вариантом.  
  
*  
  
Иногда Чарльзу было страшно. Очень, до безумия. И страшно было не за себя, не за собственную жизнь или благополучие, даже не за Рейвен, за которую он боялся почти всегда, фоново, привычно, а как-то беспричинно. Необъяснимо. Страх закипал в крови, захватывал все его мысли, заставлял сжиматься в комочек, дрожать. И тогда Чарльз бежал и прятался.  
  
Благо, бежать и прятаться в Дистрикте-7 было куда. Весь Дистрикт практически состоял из одного большого леса, в котором были островки вроде Главной площади и домов особо важных людей.  
  
Чарльз обычно бежал к окраине, падал под дерево недалеко от забора и загнанно дышал, приходя в себя. Повторял каждый раз «Я глава семьи, я отвечаю за сестру, я не должен бояться». Он пытался даже не допускать мысли, что бояться — это нормально, он считал, что страх — не для него, повторял себе это каждый раз, вдалбливал в голову, но снова и снова прибегал под дерево, и лежал там, пока не успокаивался. Страх был частью его жизни, как бы он это ни отрицал.  
  
Иногда Рейвен приходила к нему. Она знала, где искать его, если он надолго пропадал. Садилась рядом на землю, гладила его по волосам, перебирала пряди, успокаивающе массировала голову. Иногда ложилась рядом, смотрела в небо. Бывало, спрашивала Чарльза о чём-нибудь, а он с удовольствием рассказывал. Он вообще любил что-то ей рассказывать. Любил пересказывать книги, прочитанные им в его небольшой старой библиотеке, доставшейся от дедушки, о приключениях, о войнах, уничтожавших целые народы, о путешественниках, исследовавших новые территории, о влюблённых, сбегавших от судьбы, о людях, изменивших мир. Потом он говорил, что когда-нибудь найдётся человек, который перевернёт привычный уклад жизни в Панеме, станет символом революции. Рейвен вздыхала, называла Чарльза глупым мечтателем, трепала его волосы, он в ответ дёргал её за светлые пряди, и через минуту они уже смеялись.  
  
  
Они, слегка уставшие, но довольные, возвращались домой, приводили себя в порядок и возвращались к повседневным делам. Рейвен прибиралась в комнатушках, — на самом деле их было только две: одна её и Чарльза, а вторая матери, когда она возвращалась домой, — на кухне, куда еле влезал стол и шкафчики для посуды. Чарльз ходил на работу — он устроился на лесопилку на неполный рабочий день и таскал дрова после школы. Работа не сильно сложная, да и денег приносила нормально. Жили они гораздо лучше многих из Дистрикта, но не сказать, что уж сильно богато — не голодали, и ладно.  
  
Но всё-таки большую часть доходов в семью приносила мать. Чарльз не знал, откуда она брала эти деньги — она просто появлялась раз в неделю, или около того, ночевала, всегда беспокойно ворочаясь, а наутро уходила. На расспросы не отвечала. Чарльз предполагал, что, возможно, она нашла новую семью, но из чувства ответственности не бросила детей. Он был благодарен и за это.  
  
  
Зимой, когда землю покрывал снег, Чарльз и Рейвен лепили снеговиков. Было забавно — звать соседских ребятишек, катать огромный ком, втыкать в него ветки, из замёрзших ягодок делать глаза. Потом, пока никто не видит, катать комок и кидать прямо в спину — и от одного попадания, как от одной искры разгорается костёр, начиналась всеобщая битва, когда один против всех, и каждый за себя.  
  
Хорошие были времена.  
  
*  
  
Сегодня ночью Рейвен пришла к Чарльзу с подушкой в руках и заплаканными глазами. Точно так же было три года назад, перед её первой Жатвой.  
  
  
 _Тогда капитолийка назвала её имя. Оно было написано всего лишь на одной бумажке, но вытянули именно её. Чарльз стоял, не мог поверить в услышанное, а его сестра медленно шла к сцене, с поджатыми губами, со сжатыми в кулаки руками, её ноги дрожали, но она шла. Чарльзу хотелось закричать, как-то остановить это, но он ничего не мог. А какая-то восемнадцатилетняя девчонка могла. Она подняла руку и выкрикнула: «Есть доброволец!», и все на площади смотрели на неё — добровольцы здесь были редкостью, чем-то выбивающимся из привычного распорядка. Капитолийка аж затряслась от радости, её малиновый парик затрясся вместе с ней, и спросила: «Как же твоё имя?», а в это время Рейвен остановилась на полпути и беспомощно замерла, не зная, куда податься. Девчонка пошла прямо к сцене, почти незаметно сжав плечо Рейвен по пути, тряхнула чисто-белыми волосами и представилась: «Ороро Монро»._  
  
Чарльз и Рейвен зашли к ней после Жатвы и сначала долго благодарили её, а потом спросили, почему же она сделала это. Ороро пожала плечами и сказала: «Я росла в приюте, и меня здесь никто не ждёт. Тем более, я уверена в своих силах». Рейвен тогда сказала ей, что будет ждать её.  
  
Ороро победила, и Дистрикт-7 весь год одаривали различными продовольственными подарками.  
  
  
Чарльз пододвинулся, и Рейвен легла рядом, положила голову ему на плечо. Он приобнял её и шептал ей что-то успокаивающее, пока она не уснула.  
  
Но на душе у Ксавье было совсем не спокойно.


	2. i

Мир, казалось, замер, остановился, запечатлев это мгновение, наполненное жаром, запахом еловых иголок, солнечными лучами, заставляющими жмуриться, тихими шагами по лесной тропинке, устланной прошлогодними опавшими листьями, едва чувствующимся ветерком, колышущим волосы и ярко-голубым небом. Чарльзу хотелось замереть вместе с миром. Застыть, превратиться в каменную статую, остаться здесь, быть обдуваемым ветрами, согреваемым солнцем, стоять тысячи, миллионы, стать символом...

Когда мир вот так замирает, Чарльза тянет на философию. Ему хочется рассказать, он ведь почувствовал это, что-то такое вечное, нерушимое, правда почувствовал — но некому, и Чарльз вздыхает, поправляет на плече и идёт к дому — до Жатвы нужно ещё вымыться и переодеться.

Сегодня всех отпустили пораньше, чтобы пришли на Главную площадь вовремя, не опоздали, а иначе проблем не оберёшься. Рейвен, наверное, уже умылась, одевается, заплетает косу, вплетает свои разноцветные ленты: голубая, розовая, сиреневая; Чарльз подарил ей их на тринадцатилетие. Может, она даже намазала губы той странной помадой светло-розового цвета, что она выменяла у торговки с рынка на лакированные маленькие туфельки, в которые она уже не влезала.

 

Возле домика стояло корыто — видимо, Рейвен уже помылась и поставила воду для Чарльза, чтобы та согрелась. Дверь была приоткрыта, и он зашёл внутрь. Сестра была на кухоньке — резала что-то на деревянной дощечке. Чарльз скинул сумку у входа, разулся (сразу вспомнился вчерашний окрик Рейвен: «Снимай обувь, я вымыла пол, ступай по сухому») и прошёл в их комнатку, поздоровавшись:

— Привет, я дома, что готовишь?

Снял рубашку, штаны, повязку с головы и услышал:

— Привет, салат из огурцов, мне мисс Мэйсон на рынке в довесок дала. — Её голос звучал вполне спокойно, но чувствовалось, что она действительно волновалась. И Чарльз волновался за неё, Боже, как же он волновался, но что он мог сделать, и если её снова назовут, никто уже не встанет на её место, и самое большее, что Чарльз сможет — это пойти с ней, защищать её, чёрт, как же он волновался. Вдох-выдох, успокойся, Чарльз, не стоит истерить, это делу не поможет.

Вышел во двор в одних майке и трусах, затащил корыто в комнату матери, разделся, предварительно закрыв шторку от сестры, и стал отмываться от пыли, грязи и пота.

Не сказать, что от этого хоть как-то поубавилось волнения.

*

К площади потихоньку подтягивался народ, подходил с работы, из дома, чистые-умытые-одетые, но почти у всех на лицах затаённый страх. Дети и подростки боятся за себя, родители боятся за детей и подростков. Этот страх тяжёлым облаком висит среди них, ежесекундно подпитывается.

Были люди, которым не за кого бояться, и они ходили вокруг, предлагали ставки: ребёнка какого возраста выберут, как будет реагировать, заплачет или нет. Если их пошлют, они хитро усмехнутся, потрут руки, а на следующий день пославшего уже арестуют за что-нибудь — такие бесчувственные люди часто оказывались стукачами.

 

Чарльз и Рейвен дождались своей очереди, зарегистрировались, и, на секунду сжав руки друг друга, разошлись, встав по возрасту. Несколько минут Чарльз просто стоял, изредка оглядываясь назад и ища глазами свою сестру, рядом о чём-то перешептывались два парня, кто-то за его спиной нервно всхлипывал.

Чарльза потряхивало. Ему было страшно, безумно страшно. _Что если выберут Рейвен или меня? Ни она, ни я не сможем выжить на арене, полной «сюрпризов» от распорядителей, против профи... А что если вытянут оба наших имени?.. Что будет тогда?_

В таком состоянии Чарльз провёл всё время, как мэр читал свою речь, что-то про мятеж, смерь повстанцев, про Голодные игры, про правила. Более менее он пришёл в себя только когда на сцену, в полной тишине цокая каблучками, поднялась капитолийка. На голове у неё был какой-то очень высокий сиренево-розовый парик, платье было каким-то слишком вычурным, всё в цветах, а макияж слишком ярким. Чарльз отметил это машинально, чтобы только отвлечься. Процокав к середине сцены, она, картинно прокашлявшись, визгливо объявила: «Дамы вперёд!» и подошла к шару с именами девушек. Несколько секунд своими длинными пальцами выбирала бумажку — все следили за её движениями, — выбрала, развернула, выдержала драматическую паузу. И наконец, объявила имя.

— Мойра МакТаггерт!

Чарльз выдохнул и понял, что прошедшую минуту он совсем не дышал. Все его мысли занимало « _Господи спасибо что не Рейвен спасибо спасибо что не она а что было бы если бы она но не она спасибо спасибо спасибо_ », где-то на краю зудело « _наверно это неправильно так думать ведь какой-то ребёнок сейчас выйдет на сцену_ » и « _меня всё ещё могут выбрать да да могут_ ».

Тем временем из сектора четырнадцатилетних вышла девочка с каштановыми волосами. Она шла медленно, сжав руки в кулаки, но шла и даже, кажется, контролировала себя. Вот она прошла мимо Чарльза, потом мимо восемнадцатилетних, поднялась на сцену, проигнорировав руку капитолийки, и встала прямо, как палка, вся напряглась.

— И первый трибут от Дистрикта-7 — Мойра МакТаггерт! — щебетала капитолийка. — Итак, теперь парни!

Она процокала к шару с мужскими именами — цок, цок, цок — порылась там, вытащила бумажку, развернула, для драматичности выждала несколько секунд. Потом радостно объявила:

— Чарльз Ксавье!

 

_Чарльз._  
Чарльз Ксавье.  
Моё имя.  
Капитолийка только что назвала моё имя. 

Чарльз сглотнул. Откуда-то сзади послышался всхлип. Чарльз моргнул, потом ещё раз. Нужно идти. Нужно подняться на сцену.  
Толпа расступилась перед ним, и он сделал первый неуверенный шаг. Ещё и ещё один. Дошёл. Поднялся. Словно в тумане услышал: «Второй трибут от Дистрикта-7 — Чарльз Ксавье!». Стоял и пытался осознать. Не получалось.

Он теперь трибут. На самом деле. Теперь он поедет на Голодные игры, и его убьют. И он убьёт, скорее всего, даже не единожды. Осознание накатывало медленно, пока он пожимал влажную руку Мойры, пока шёл к выходу со сцены, пока его вели миротворцы к комнате для прощания.

 

Комната была не то чтобы большая, но и не маленькая. Гораздо больше его комнатушки в доме. Вся украшенная чем-то фиолетовым — фиолетовые в цветочек обои, фиолетовые бархатные шторы, не пропускающие свет, фиолетово-красный пушистый ковёр, фиолетовое покрывало. Чарльз присел на край дивана и потёр виски. Он всё ещё не мог принять реальность происходящего. Кажется, — вот сейчас впорхнёт капитолийка, прощебечет: «Ах, приношу свои искренние извинения, мы ошиблись, вы свободны, мистер Ксавье!», и Чарльз, конечно, приняв её извинения, пойдёт домой, съест салат из огурцов и будет перечитывать в одиннадцатый раз ту книгу...

 _Не будет_.

 

Дверь тихонько отворилась, и вошла Рейвен. Глаза её были заплаканные. Шмыгнув носом, она присела на диван рядом с Чарльзом. Он взял её руку в свою и сжал. Некоторое время они просто молча сидели. Потом Рейвен немного жалобно попросила:

— Постарайся выжить, хорошо?

— Я постараюсь, Рейвен. — Чарльз обнял сестру, поглаживая её по спине. — Я постараюсь.

Около минуты они просто стояли, обнявшись. Рейвен неровно дышала, кажется, сдерживая всхлипы, Чарльз старался взять себя в руки, чтобы сказать всё, что нужно.

— Рейвен, главное, чтобы с тобой всё было хорошо, — немного неуверенно начал он, — вне зависимости от того, что будут показывать на экране. Они могут показывать что угодно, но ты должна быть в порядке, ладно?

— Чарльз... — Сестра не удержалась и всхлипнула.

— Ладно, Рейвен? — более настойчиво повторил он.

— Ладно, — она собралась и кивнула, светлые пряди качнулись.

В дверь зашёл миротворец и скучающим голосом объявил, что «ваше время, девушка, закончилось, а там ваще-то очередь». Рейвен поцеловала Чарльза в щёку и на дрожащих ногах вышла. Чарльз притворился, что не слышал её всхлипываний.

 

Следом в комнату зашла мать, и Чарльз только сейчас понял, что не видел её на Жатве. Выглядела она немного смущённо, подошла к дивану и неловко села.

— Прости меня, — попросила она, прикрыв глаза, — прости, что уделяла тебе так мало времени.

Чарльз молчал. Он не знал, что сказать, он не винил её, не обижался на неё, ещё лет в девять, когда появилась Рейвен, он стал считать её родным человеком только по документам. Мать обеспечивала их, она приняла в семью ребёнка из приюта... и, наверное, Чарльзу было этого достаточно.

— Возьми это, — мать протянула ему цепочку с какой-то подвеской. — Это семейный медальон, передающийся по наследству. Когда-то твой дедушка носил его, потом передал мне, а я отдаю тебе...

Чарльз так же молча взял медальон, на том был выгравирован крест, — или это буква «Х»? Да, скорее всего, это именно буква.

— Спасибо, — Чарльз попытался улыбнуться. Кажется, получилось не очень.

Оставшиеся несколько минут они неловко молчали. Потом пришёл миротворец, и, когда мама уже уходила, Чарльз попросил:

— Позаботься о Рейвен, хорошо?

Мама кивнула, и Чарльз снова улыбнулся, на этот раз более успешно.

*

Машина тряслась по неровной дороге, подпрыгивала на ямах, качалась, и казалось, что ещё пара толчков — и она развалится. Скрипела, словно жаловалась, или это Чарльзу от нервного напряжения уже казалось.

Стояла духота,хоть окна и были открыты. Ужасно жарко. Капитолийка сидела посередине и обмахивалась веером, по её лицу, смазывая макияж, катился пот. Мойра, сидевшая с краю, просто уставилась в окно. Чарльз предполагал, что после встречи с родственниками она выйдет с заплаканными глазами — однако нет, держится девочка, молодец.

« _А что насчёт тебя, Чарльз? Как держишься ты?_ »

Он устало прикрыл глаза.

 

Когда заходили в поезд под вспышки фотокамер, Чарльз понял, что, скорее всего, в последний раз видит родной Дистрикт и судорожно оглянулся. Захудалый вокзал, за ним деревья, а за ними еще деревья.

_Он будет скучать._  



	3. ii

Осознание того, что он действительно в поезде на пути в Капитолий, действительно едет на Голодные игры и действительно умрёт накатило на Чарльза, когда тот стоял под душем (здесь была горячая и тёплая вода! Действительно горячая и действительно тёплая, и её не нужно было греть, она просто текла из отверстий в потолке), намыливаясь чем-то пахнущим как розы. Струи воды стекали по его телу, и ему стало так страшно, ужасно страшно. Нет пути назад. Нет способа избежать всего этого. Его душу выставят напоказ, распотрошат, растащат на кусочки, посыпанные блёстками, а затем убьют. Он лишь шестерёнка в огромной ужасающей машине Капитолия. Один из безымянных трибутов, о котором не вспомнят уже через пару лет. Все его мечты о счастливом будущем превратились в прах после того, как капитолийка назвала его имя.  
  
Чарльз пришёл в себя, сидя в углу ванной, сжавшись в комочек, кусая губы, и подумал, что нужно выходить. В любом случае нужно. Даже если страшно. Он не может сидеть здесь вечно.  
  
  
За ужином он молчал. В основном, из-за еды, конечно. Нет, Чарльз с Рейвен не голодали, как многие другие, но и такого разнообразия еды у них тоже не было. Обычно у них всё было просто и немудрёно. Здесь же стол, протянувшийся на всё купе, был заставлен разнообразными блюдами от курицы, зажаренной в чём-то жёлтом и зелёном, до салатов из чего-то непонятного, но привлекательно выглядящего и булочек, политых шоколадом. Чарльз старался есть прилично, используя манеры, которые ему были известны, и поглядывая на остальных.  
  
Джеймсу Хоулетту, которого почему-то все звали Логаном, на манеры было плевать. Он обгладывал ножку курицы, затем складывал её на тарелку и брал следующую. Ороро манерами пользовалась. Отрезала от какого-то пирога по кусочку ножом и вилкой доносила до рта. Мойра, как заметил Чарльз, поглядывала на Ороро и повторяла за ней. Капитолийки, чьё имя он так и не запомнил, за столом не было, что вообще-то было странно, но, видимо, никого не напрягало.  
  
Задумавшись, он не обратил внимания на начавшийся разговор. Поэтому он слегка нервно дёрнулся, когда Логан окликнул его.  
  
— Чарльз?  
  
— А? — Он поднял голову, слегка растерянно глядя на ментора.  
  
— Хочу выяснить, что ты умеешь, умник. Твоя знакомая по дистрикту вот быстро бегает и хорошо обращается с топором, что вполне может пригодиться, и Ороро взяла её под своё крыло, так что мне нужно знать, что можешь делать ты, чтобы помочь тебе выжить, — Логан немного криво усмехнулся.  
  
Чарльз почувствовал себя немного неловко и ответил:  
  
— Ну, я тоже бегаю довольно быстро и... — он на секунду задумался, — ножи могу бросать довольно метко. — Это было правдой. Он рисовал грязью круг на дереве и кидал ножи в него, чтобы быть уверенным, что он может хоть что-то. И у него даже получалось.  
  
— Окей, трибут, — Логан достал из кармана сигару, засунул её в рот и прикурил, — с этим можно работать.  
  
*  
  
Капитолийка, которую, Чарльз вспомнил, звали Офелия, появилась перед самым началом показа Жатвы, примостилась на край дивана в углу и всё время молчала. Чарльз бы даже не заметил её прихода, если бы Ороро и Логан не переглянулись.  
Экран на стене в определённое время включился сам, и начался показ.   
  
Первым, естественно, показали Дистрикт-1. Девушка, доброволец, конечно, выглядела действительно опасной. Особенно её взгляд, холодный, пронизывающий. (Чарльз мысленно сравнил её со Снежной Королевой, она удивительно была похожа на неё.) Парень, тоже доброволец (вроде его звали Эрик, или Элис, или как-то так), казался каким-то угрюмым и... усталым, или это Чарльзу показалось? Девушке из Дистрикта-2 на вид было лет пятнадцать, однако и она выглядела угрожающе, несмотря на «ангельское» имя. А парень оттуда же походил на дьявола (нет, серьёзно, его кожа будто отсвечивала красным). В Третьем парнишка, поднимаясь на сцену, чуть не грохнулся, а в Четвёртом никто не вызвался вместо четырнадцатилетней девчонки. Парень, поднявшийся на сцену следом, был выше её на полторы головы. Трибуты из Пятого и Шестого казались слабыми и ничем не примечательными. Мойра производила впечатление стойкой трибутки, готовой драться до конца, Чарльз даже машинально позавидовал ей, потому что на её фоне он выглядел довольно бледно и растерянно. Ещё он обратил внимание на маленькую девочку, которой, казалось, и двенадцати нет, из Девятого Дистрикта (никто не вызвался вместо неё, никто) и рыжего мальчика чуть постарше из Десятого, и подумал, что им ведь повезло ещё меньше, чем ему. Они так малы, и, скорее всего, ничего не умеют, их ведь убьёт в первые минуты какой-нибудь профи, вроде того, из Первого. Каково будет их родителям получить останки своего ребёнка в гробу, привезённого правительственным поездом?  
  
Каково будет Рейвен?  
  
Почему их жизни так не важны? Почему двадцать три ребёнка ежегодно должны умирать в угоду правителю? У каждого из них есть свои мечты, желания, стремления и надежды, которые просто взяли, скомкали и выкинули в глубокую яму. Ты падаешь и уже не надеешься на лучшее.  
  
  
Когда Чарльз и Мойра выходили из комнаты, капитолийка сказала, глубоко вдохнув:   
  
— Простите, что разрушила ваши жизни, ребята.  
  
*  
  
Чарльз не мог заснуть. Он лежал, смотрел в потолок купе, рассматривал узор на обоях (бессмысленные линии), теребил в пальцах медальон с буквой Х, пытался считать овец (досчитал до пятиста семи и бросил), старался глубоко дышать и ни о чём не думать. Заснуть не получалось. Мысли переполняли его голову, копошились в ней, тревожили.  
Завтра в одиннадцать часов они прибудут в Капитолий. Завтра.  
  
Чарльз не мог успокоиться, он ходил по купе из угла в угол. Здесь не было окна, даже самого маленького, и он не мог увидеть небо, ему казалось, что его заперли, и это, по большому счёту, было правдой.  
  
  
Он вышел из купе и тихонько притворил дверь, надеясь, что она не будет скрипеть. В коридоре свет был приглушён, всё отбрасывало длинные странные тени. Чарльз тихо ступал босиком по какому-то ковру и надеялся, что останется незамеченным. Он прошёл в конец вагона и, повернув ручку двери, вышел на площадку (застеклённую, естественно, кто допустит попытки самоубийства новообретённых трибутов). Она находилась в последнем вагоне, так что за ней не было ничего, кроме рельсов, уходящих вдаль. Изредка мимо вагона мелькали пятна фонарей, и их было видно ещё долго, пока они не исчезали во мраке.  
Только через какое-то время Чарльз заметил, что не один на площадке, и вздрогнул от неожиданности. Слева от него в тени стояла Ороро с незажжённой сигаретой в зубах. Её белые волосы выделялись по контрасту на тёмном фоне.  
  
— Не можешь заснуть, да? — спросила она. — Я в первую ночь тоже не смогла.  
  
— Ты не жалеешь, что вызвалась добровольцем вместо моей сестры тогда? — набравшись духу, спросил Чарльз, смяв в кулаке края футболки.  
  
Она задумчиво (вообще-то это нельзя было увидеть в практически абсолютной темноте, но Чарльзу так показалось) глянула на него и ответила:  
  
— Нет, на самом деле. — Ороро переступила с ноги на ногу. — Множество раз я жалела о своём рождении в этом несправедливом мире, о существовании Игр в целом и моей победе в частности, но ни разу — о том, что заменила маленькую девочку.  
  
— Оу, — сказал Чарльз.  
  
Они помолчали. Мимо них мелькали фонари, и это даже создавало какую-то уютную атмосферу, словно за пределами этой площадки целый мир, но они здесь, смотрят на него в безопасности.  
  
— Может, скажешь, что можно будет делать завтра? — спросил Чарльз. — Логан, конечно, будет говорить мне об этом, но...  
  
— Ты красавчик, парень, пользуйся этим, — сказала Ороро. — Если ты не соответствуешь их стандартам красоты, то ты хоть кому говори, что любишь себя любым, тебя заклеймят уродцем, и придётся придумывать какую-нибудь другую стратегию. Хоть Голодные Игры и не конкурс красоты, нужно нравиться спонсорам, чтобы выживать. Меня вот любили за мои волосы, капитолийки с ума сходили от того, что это мой естественный цвет. Спрашивали, что, как да почему, но я-то откуда знаю? Я не выбирала, с каким цветом волос родиться. — Она качнула головой. — Ну, в общем, ты понял, будь привлекательным, и всё такое.  
  
— Спасибо, — Чарльз слегка улыбнулся, хотя это, наверняка, и не было заметно. — Я пойду.  
  
  
В купе он лёг на постель и снова постарался заснуть, представляя, что сейчас он летит над поездом, а под ним земля, кое-где озарённая огнями, над ним небо, полное звёзд, а вокруг только воздух и свобода.  
  
*  
  
На следующий день во время завтрака Логан сказал то же самое, что и Ороро, только другими словами:  
  
— Они должны хотеть тебя, умник. Хотеть тебя во всех возможных позах и всё такое. Ну, ты понял. Дай им это. — Логан, казалось, вообще ни капли не был смущён, словно раздавал такие советы каждый день. Чарльз пробормотал что-то в ответ, стараясь не выдать того, что он покраснел. Мойра слева от него еле слышно хихикала.  
  
— Уверена, это одно из лучших наставлений за твою карьеру, — заметила Ороро, садясь за стол, она немного опоздала на завтрак. — Даже лучше того, что ты сказал мне. «Забей на них и развлекайся, пока можешь». — Она ткнула Логана в плечо. — Удивительно, как я вообще выжила.  
  
Чарльз подумал, как они так легко шутят обо всём этом? А потом он понял, что они просто ужасно нервничают и пытаются приободрить друг друга. Логан курит больше чем вчера, а Ороро теребит пряди своих волос. Им нужна поддержка друг друга. Наверное, это больно — каждый год терять трибута, на которого надеялся, которого старался оберегать, пытался заботиться, к которому привязался. Наверное.  
  
  
Через час после завтрака они стали подъезжать к Капитолию. После темноты тоннеля яркий свет, толпы людей и множество высотных зданий казались такими странными и непривычными. Капитолийцы, пёстрая толпа кричащих и вопящих, немного пугали и раздражали. Блики солнечных лучей, отражённые от зданий, попадали Чарльзу в глаза. Но он всё равно подошёл к окну, постарался улыбнуться и начал неуверенно махать. Мойра встала рядом и присоединилась к нему.  
  
— Это дерьмо, — сказала она так, чтобы слышал только Чарльз.  
  
— Согласен, — прошептал он в ответ.  
  
  
Они подъехали к вокзалу, к месту, где всё начнётся по-настоящему. И они не были готовы. Однако мнением трибутов не интересуется никто.  
  
Чарльз вспомнил ночную площадку, рельсы, уходящие вдаль, пятна фонарей и попытался успокоиться. Он сжал медальон в пальцах и сделал первый шаг из вагона навстречу толпе.


	4. iii

Чарльз чувствовал себя неуверенно, стеснённо, слегка напуганно и немного раздражённо. Последние полтора часа над ним работала команда из двух помощников и одной помощницы стилиста, и нельзя сказать, что это было особо приятно. Сначала его тело обтирали каким-то раствором, пахнущим «свежестью и успехом». Затем его волосы долго и тщательно подравнивали, создавая «ультрамодную причёску». Потом ему на лицо наносили какой-то крем, делали кожу светящейся или что-то вроде того.   
  
Это было крайне неуютно — наблюдать за двумя парнями и девушкой, которые бегали вокруг него, что-то втирали в его кожу, щёлкали ножницами. Они выглядели словно вспышки фейерверка, который всегда показывали по телевизору по завершению Игр. Ну, или как любые другие капитолийцы и капитолийки — ярко, выделяясь и с блёстками (больше блёсток, ещё больше!). Он рассматривал их, неспособный делать ничего больше, кроме как лежать и сидеть, и стоять, подчиняясь их командам.  
  
Затем появилась стилистка. Её волосы были полосатыми, на ней было надето чёрное платье в пол, а на лице были яркие чёрно-розовые тени. Помощники и помощница быстро ретировались в какую-то дверь сбоку, и Чарльз остался с ней один на один.  
  
— Блинк, — представилась она и протянула руку. Чарльз неуверенно пожал её; сейчас на нём не было ничего кроме полотенца на бёдрах, и это смущало.  
  
— Чарльз, — ответил он. Стилистка кивнула и больше ничего за время облачения Чарльза в наряд не сказала.  
  
Спустя минут пятнадцать на нём была надета зелёная жилетка с поясом, тоже зелёные, но потемнее, обтягивающие брюки, коричневые ботиночки и такого же цвета, как брюки, шапочка. Блинк всё так же молча поправила что-то в его волосах, на жилетке и, указав жестом на неприметную дверь в одной из стен (он попал сюда через другую, яркую и, видимо, парадную), пошла первой.  
  
  
Он стоял на колеснице, озираясь вокруг. После того, как его и Мойру рассмотрели со всех сторон, поахали над «оригинальным решением» («Ладно хоть в деревья не нарядили», — буркнула Мойра, которая, кстати, выглядела точно так же, как и Чарльз, только вместо брюк на ней была надета юбка по колено) и запихнули в колесницу, управляемую четвёркой лошадей, их оставили одних.  
  
В ангаре происходили последние приготовления, вроде одёргивания одежды, как это пытался сделать парень сзади от него из Восьмого со своей мешковатой кофтой, сшитой из лоскутков (Дистрикт-8, производство одежды и тканей, ничего оригинального). Справа Мойра теребила прядку, специально выбивающуюся из уложенной причёски. А Чарльз вдруг услышал:  
  
— Это костюм Питера Пэна?  
  
Он с удивлением обернулся обратно и увидел перед собой парня в белом обтягивающем трико, покрытом прозрачными блестящими на свету камнями, со светло-русыми волосами, зачёсанными назад, серыми, словно мокрый камень, глазами и едва заметной улыбкой. Трибут из Дистрикта-1, с именем на «э».  
  
— Возможно, — Чарльз неловко пожал плечами. — Но в таком случае мою... знакомую по дистрикту, — он кивком головы указал на Мойру, — одели бы как Венди, а не как его же женскую версию. — И он улыбнулся, слегка настороженно, он не знал, зачем этот профи подошёл к их колеснице.  
  
— Ясно, — профи, будто потеряв интерес, посмотрел в сторону, но затем повернулся и, протянув руку, сказал: — Эрик. Эрик Леншерр.  
  
— Чарльз, — ответил Чарльз, пожав ему руку руку. — Чарльз Ксавье.  
  
Где-то прозвенел звонок, и Эрик, развернувшись, быстрым шагом направился к своей колеснице. «Откуда он знает Питера Пэна? — подумал Чарльз, — Почему он вообще подошёл?».  
  
— Осторожнее в выборе друзей, — с ироничной улыбкой сказала Мойра, когда ворота ангара открылись, и колесница Дистрикта-1 выехала навстречу кричащей толпе.  
  
— Ага, — машинально ответил он, смотря на Эрика, чей костюм действительно переливался на дневном свету и блондинку в таком же белом платье до пола, которых толпа встретила овациями.  
  
За колесницей Второго, которую зрители встретили с определённо не меньшим энтузиазмом, последовала колесница Третьего (их действительно замотали в провода?), затем Четвёртого, Пятого и Шестого, после чего подошла их очередь, и лошади выехали из ангара. Не то чтобы костюмы Чарльза и Мойры произвели фурор, но кому-то определённо понравились. Чарльз, в первые секунды растерявшись от слепящего света, камер и шума толпы, быстро отошёл и стал мило приветственно улыбаться и махать рукой, Мойра, он видел краем глаза, явно с неохотой но делала то же самое. Каждому хочется иметь шанс на выживание. Их даже почти так же долго, как и профи показали на экранах, а Чарльз украдкой смотрел на Эрика, который выглядел явно невозмутимым и отстранённым.  
  
Проехав по аллее, колесницы въехали на Круглую площадь, объехав которую, подъехали к президентскому дворцу, где уже на балкончике ждал президент, готовый произнести стандартную речь, повторявшуюся из года в год.  
  
Чарльз разглядывал трибутов, лица которых показывали на экране во время речи. Эрик. Девушка из Первого с ледяным взглядом. Ого, они сделали кожу парня из Второго совсем красной, и он действительно похож на дьявола. А у парнишки из Третьего провода даже в волосах, и он выглядит таким щуплым. Затем Чарльз снова отвлёкся на Эрика, ну, ведь его костюм блестел, это было понятно, и сам он был странным, и даже не сразу заметил, что колесницы поехали обратно к ангару. Мойра, когда они заехали внутрь, выдохнула и спрыгнула с повозки, даже не дождавшись её окончательной остановки. Их уже ждали стилисты и менторы, Блинк молча кивнула Чарльзу, вроде как одобрительно. Логан хлопнул его по плечу и сказал:  
  
— Молодец, умник.  
  
Ороро улыбалась им обоим. Помощники и помощницы тоже казались довольными и обсуждали что-то между собой.   
  
Логан повёл всех к лифту, который должен был отвести их в номер, где они будут жить до начала игр. Чарльз пошёл за Мойрой и Ороро, но вдруг почувствовал пристальный взгляд, будто сверлящий его спину. Он обернулся и увидел Эрика, на расстоянии метров двадцати от него, напряжённо глядящего. Поняв, что Чарльз заметил его взгляд, он отвернулся к какой-то девушке, по всей видимости, его ментору. Чарльз, немного растерянный, повернулся обратно и быстрым шагом догнал свои группу, почти зашедшую в лифт. Он подумает об этом позже.  
  
  
Его номер был действительно огромным, наверное, размером с весь их с Рейвен дом. И он был богато обставлен: кровать, на которой при желании могло уместиться не меньше четырёх человек, шкаф, заполненный одеждой, подходящей ему по размеру (он проверил это, примерив пару кофт), три стены, украшенные какими-то узорами, окно во всю четвёртую стену, на котором можно было устанавливать разные виды.  
  
Чарльз устало сел на край кровати. Последние несколько часов были буквально наполнены впечатлениями. Крики толпы, блеск огней, нервное напряжение, взгляд серых глаз. И это только начало.  
  
Около подушки на кровати лежал медальон матери, видимо, его занёс кто-то из стилистов. Чарльз взял его и сжал в кулаке. Затем стал пальцем проводить контур буквы Х. Это немного, но успокаивало.  
  
В дверь постучали. Чарльз подошёл к ней, открыл и увидел Офелию, которая сообщила ему, что нужно прийти на ужин и ушла дальше по коридору.  
  
За столом уже сидела Мойра, накладывая себе какой-то салат, Логан, откусывающий от большого куска жареного мяса и Ороро, пьющая что-то из бокала. Чарльз сел и постарался сосредоточиться на еде, а не на немного напряжённой тишине в комнате. Через минуту подошла Офелия (Чарльз был рад её приходу) и начала рассказывать о том, что уже появились спонсоры, потенциально заинтересованные в трибутах из Седьмого.  
  
— Вы только должны подписать договор, — обратилась она к менторам.  
  
— Ага, — кивнули они оба и продолжили есть в тишине.  
  
После ужина Мойра осталась посмотреть повтор Церемонии открытия, заявив, что «хочет увидеть себя со стороны». Чарльз отправился обратно в номер, где и предался мрачным мыслям.  
  
Всё было плохо. Очень плохо. Он в чёртовом Капитолии, где должен улыбаться и махать ручкой, смотрите, я такой красавчик, отсыпьте мне денег, чтобы я не помер на арене в первые два дня. Его «знакомая по дистрикту» явно не собирается заключать с ним союз, да и не то чтобы он горит желанием. А ещё его почему то приметил профи. И не просто я-убью-тебя-в-первые-десять-минут-на-арене профи, а какой-то странный. Серьёзно странный. И откуда он знает Питера Пэна? Почему подошёл? Почему буквально _пялился_ после церемонии? Чёрт, сейчас Чарльз отдал бы всё, чтобы просто оказаться дома, съесть что-нибудь немудрёное вместе с Рейвен, а потом сидеть рядом с ней и смотреть на трибутов со стороны на стареньком телевизоре... Однако он тут и, скорее всего, Рейвен больше не увидит.  
  
Чарльз взял из шкафа пижаму, состоящую из футболки и штанов, и забрался под мягкое одеяло, прежде застилавшее кровать. Выключил свет пультом, лежащим на прикроватной тумбочке, и уставился в потолок. Спать совершенно не хотелось, но нужно было. Сегодня он устал от впечатлений, а завтра нагрузка предстояла физическая — первый день тренировок. Он должен будет научиться чему-нибудь, чтобы протянуть как можно дольше, чтобы иметь больше шансов на возвращение домой.  
  
Перевернувшись на бок, Чарльз уставился на электронные часы, стоящие на тумбочке. 00:12. Подъём в девять, затем завтрак, а в десять начало тренировки. Тренировка, затем обед, снова тренировка, ужин, сон. И так три дня. Затем показ перед распорядителями Игр, на следующий день интервью. А потом арена.  
  
Чарльз снова перевернулся на спину и потёр виски. Сейчас он точно не сможет заснуть. Ороро что-то говорила про красивый вид с крыши...  
  
  
С пледом, наброшенным на плечи, он тихо шёл по коридору к лифту. В общей гостиной он увидел Логана, смотрящего в телевизор, с бутылкой в руках, но тот не заметил Чарльза. Свет из лифта был очень ярким, и он тревожно оглянулся, но никто не появился. Лифт доставил Чарльза на крышу, откуда действительно открывался красивый вид. Капитолий переливался огнями. Высотные здания были подсвечены прожекторами, в домах пониже горел свет, где-то недалеко сверкали фейерверки, видимо, в их честь. Из-за всех этих огней звёзд почти не было видно. Дома он любил лежать и смотреть на звёзды.  
  
У края крыши, опершись на перила, а теперь повернув голову в сторону Чарльза, стоял человек. Он почувствовал острое чувство дежа вю: похоже, ночные разговоры становятся традицией. А потом он разглядел лицо человека. Профи из Первого, Эрик Леншерр.  
  
— Тоже не спится? — стараясь выглядеть как можно более непринуждённым, спросил Чарльз.  
  
— Вроде того, — ответил Эрик.  
  
Они помолчали. Чарльз подошёл поближе и тоже оперся о перила.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь о Питере Пэне? — не выдержал он.  
  
— Мама читала мне перед сном. Старая книга, которую читала ей ещё её мама. Мне нравилось рассматривать обложку, — ответил Эрик.  
  
— О, — Чарльз не знал, как реагировать на откровение. — А я читал сам, мне она досталась от дедушки. — Он помолчал и с грустной иронией в голосе добавил: — В отличие от Питера, мы повзрослели, наоборот, слишком быстро.  
  
Они снова молчали. Огни отражались в глазах Эрика и отсвечивали на его волосах. Свободно проникающий сквозь силовое поле, окружавшее крышу, ветер легонько трепал их, и Чарльз машинально отметил, что такая небрежная причёска Эрику удивительно идёт. Они стояли так ещё минут пять, и Чарльз понял, что должен уйти прямо сейчас, иначе спросит или скажет что-нибудь, чего говорить пока не стоит.  
  
— Ну, я пойду, — неловко улыбнувшись, сказал он, — ещё увидимся, — и направился обратно к лифту.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — донеслось ему вслед.  
  
  
Когда Чарльз добрался до своего номера и лёг в кровать, он уснул практически сразу же. Во сне он лежал под кроной деревьев и рассказывал парню с серыми глазами о ярко светивших звёздах, рассыпанных по небу.


	5. iv

Его разбудил громкий стук в дверь. Всё ещё полусонный, мимоходом глянув на часы (ровно девять утра), он подошёл к двери и увидел Офелию, уже бодрую и свежую. Та сказала ему идти завтракать, и он, кивнув и слегка улыбнувшись, направился в ванную, чтобы окончательно проснуться. Он всегда был совой, и хоть в школу, а затем и на работу приходилось вставать рано, в выходные он опять сбивался на свой режим.

Надев обычную белую футболку и тёмные спортивные штаны, он вышел из номера и прошёл в столовую, где, как и прошлым вечером, все кроме него уже собрались. В этот раз к ним присоединились Блинк и стилист Мойры. К счастью, не было неловкого молчания: Блинк рассказывала остальным о работе с костюмами для Церемонии открытия, о том, что они уже начинают шить костюмы для интервью. Ороро, Мойра и Офелия внимательно слушали, а Логан клевал носом, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке. Чарльз даже стал немного меньше нервничать перед первой тренировкой и наложил себе в тарелку гречневой каши — вроде и простая еда, а в родном дистрикте, практически полностью поросшем лесами, её удавалось поесть совсем не часто, да и то это было клейкое безвкусное нечто.

Наевшись, он стал оглядываться вокруг и следить за людьми, приносящими новые блюда и относящими пустые тарелки. Две девушки и парень, одетые в красное. Они были... тихими. Не переговаривались, а только изредка знаками показывали друг другу что-то. Чарльз вспомнил, как Рейвен однажды рассказала ему слух о том, что изменников в Капитолии лишают способности говорить и заставляют прислуживать в разных сферах жизнедеятельности. Тогда он не особо поверил, однако вот...

 

Перед тем как спуститься вниз, Логан отвёл его в сторону, чтобы обсудить стратегию.

— Не выделяйся, — сказал Логан. — Учись тому, что не умеешь, будь милым, ищи союзников, если хочешь. Но не показывай всех своих способностей перед всеми, побереги их для показа перед распорядителями.

— Ага, — кивнул Чарльз.

— Постарайся не пораниться, тебе никто не сделает скидку на это, и тебя всё равно выпустят на арену. Будь осторожен, не вступай в конфликт ни с кем из трибутов, особенно с профи, пусть здесь они ничего сделать не смогут, но на арене объявят тебя своей жертвой.

— Хорошо. — Чарльз вспомнил Эрика, их странное общение, отчего-то совсем не похожее на конфликт, и снова кивнул.

— И не таскай из секции распознавания съедобных растений мак, чтобы использовать его как наркотик. 

— Ладно, — он недоумённо уставился на Логана, чтобы понять, шутит тот или нет, но похоже он не шутил, так что Чарльз кивнул.

— Ну, тогда удачи, умник, — Логан резко хлопнул его по плечу и направился к лифту. Чарльз поспешил за ним.

*

Они пришли в зал для тренировок за десять минут до начала, так что там собралась едва ли половина трибутов. Профи (парень и девушка из Второго и парень из Четвёртого; Эрика и девушки из его дистрикта ещё не было) о чём-то переговаривались, а остальные просто неловко стояли, посматривая друг на друга.

Наконец, все остальные подтянулись, и ровно в десять на середину вышел главный тренер, который начал рассказывать о том, как проходят тренировки (в каждой секции свой инструктор, запрещено выполнять боевые упражнения с другими трибутами, и так далее), а после зачитывать список секций. Пока он читал, Чарльз украдкой разглядывал остальных трибутов. Были среди них и маленькие, худощавые дети, вроде девочки из Девятого с двумя белыми прядями, выделяющимися среди её тёмных волос, или кудрявого рыжего мальчика из Десятого, выглядящего напуганным. Были и постарше, вроде Мойры, уже присматривающей, в какую секцию пойти, темнокожего высокого парнишки из Одиннадцатого или того растерянного трибута из Третьего в очках. Были и возраста Чарльза, вроде темноволосого парня из Шестого, выглядящего как-то странно или девушки из Пятого. Ну, и, разумеется, профи: парень, похожий на дьявола, девушка с «ангельским» именем, Снежная Королева, Эрик и светловолосый нагловатого вида парень из Четвёртого. Девочку лет четырнадцати из того же дистрикта, видимо, в «элитную тусовку» не позвали.

Зачитав весь список, тренер пошёл куда-то к дальней стене, и все стали разбредаться по секциям. Чарльз ещё раз окинул взглядом весь зал и заметил, что Мойра идёт к секции рукопашного боя. Сам он решил направиться к секции распознавания съедобных растений (но не затем, чтобы стащить оттуда мак, это было бы странно), хоть он и знал об этом действительно очень много — он как-никак прожил всю свою жизнь практически в лесу, — неплохо было бы вспомнить то, что он знает и узнать что-то ещё.

Кроме него в секции была только девочка из Девятого, она тыкала по экрану одного из терминалов, читая о каких-то ягодах. Чарльз подошёл к другому терминалу, сразу выбрал программу, в которой нужно было распределить растения на две группы: съедобные и ядовитые, — и довольно быстро прошёл её с девяносто шести процентным результатом. Подошёл тренер, который указал ему на ошибки, и, пройдя тест ещё раз, Чарльз покинул секцию.

Затем он направился к секции разведения огня. Со спичками он, естественно, умел работать — дома он не раз засиживался в лесу допоздна, и приходилось разводить костёр, чтобы не замёрзнуть, — но ему хотелось не так зависеть от них, в случае чего. Тренер объяснила ему, как обращаться с кремнем и огнивом, и следующие часа два Чарльз терпеливо пытался зажечь огонь с их помощью.

Во время небольшого перерыва почти под конец его работы он оглядел зал. Мойра проходила полосу препятствий, девушка из Первого была в секции метании ножей, и метала их настолько сильно и точно, что Чарльзу было явно до неё далеко. Парень из Второго как раз положил специального помощника на лопатки, а Эрик... Эрик методично расстреливал манекен из лука и выглядел... ну, сексуально, да. Напряжённая спина, футболка, прилипшая к телу, точные движения рук...

Отвлекло Чарльза только появление в его секции парнишки из Третьего. Тот неловко присел на корточки перед тренером и взял у неё спички, а Чарльз, кажется, слегка покраснев, повернулся к своему костру и продолжил работу над ним. Спустя пятнадцать минут огонь наконец загорелся, и Чарльз посмотрел на парнишку, который заканчивал работу над своим и судорожно чиркал над веточками спичкой.

— Добавь немного бумаги, чтобы лучше разгоралось, — посоветовал Чарльз.

— С-спасибо, — ответил Третий и, всё ещё немного дёргаясь, последовал его совету.

— Меня, кстати зовут Чарльз, — он протянул парнишке руку, когда костёр того загорелся, — Чарльз Ксавье.

— Я Хэнк, — тот более уверенно протянул руку в ответ, — Хэнк МакКой.

— В другое время сказал бы «приятно познакомиться», но что говорить сейчас не имею представления, — Чарльз слегка улыбнулся своему новому знакомому.

*

Во время обеда Чарльз сел за один столик с Хэнком, ну, во-первых, потому что не хотел сидеть в одиночестве, а во-вторых, ему же нужен союзник, а трибут из Третьего был далеко не самой худшей идеей. И ему на самом деле понравился этот неловкий с виду парень, с которым, как оказалось, можно было довольно-таки интересно пообщаться. Разламывая хлебцы на кусочки и кроша их в суп, Хэнк рассказывал Чарльзу о своей работе в технической лаборатории дома, в Третьем дистрикте, столь далёком от них теперь.

— ...а затем я попросил её соединить провода, но совсем забыл, что не закрепил предохранители, и оно как рвануло, — Хэнк взмахнул руками, словно показывая масштабы взрыва.

— Ого, и что дальше?

— Ну, взрыв снёс несколько близлежащих лабораторий, меня, к счастью, защитил шкаф, в который я полез за инструментами, а Кэтрин, мм, её доставили в больницу с ожогами второй степени, — он как-то сник, видимо всё ещё сожалея о произошедшем, — а затем меня на полгода отстранили от работы в лаборатории, послав на вышки, и сняли с руководящей должности...

Да, Чарльзу определённо нравилось с ним общаться.

*

После обеда Чарльз с Хэнком пошли в секцию установки ловушек, где последний оказался настоящим профи, удивив даже инструктора. Быстро освоив самые продвинутые из вариантов узлов, он, смущённо улыбнувшись на прощание, отправился куда-то в сторону секций с оружием. Чарльз же полностью сосредоточился на одном из самых простых узлов, который всё же никак не поддавался ему.

Наконец завязав узел, он непроизвольно победно вскликнул и только в следующий момент заметил, что был в секции не один. На расстоянии трёх шагов от него сидел на корточках Эрик, как раз довязывая свой узел. Будто почувствовав взгляд Чарльза, он повернулся и, улыбнувшись самыми краешками губ, спросил:

— Что, находишь новых друзей?

— Вроде того, — Чарльз не высказал своего удивления, в конце концов, вход в эту секцию был свободным, и нет ничего особенного в том, что Эрик решил научиться делать ловушки. — А ты будешь искать своих или присоединишься к группе «по умолчанию»?

— В группе «по умолчанию» мне не особо рады, так что я собираюсь обходиться без друзей, — ему показалось, или в голосе Эрика на самом деле было едва скрытое презрение к профи? Определённо показалось.

На этот раз Чарльз не смог сдержать удивлённого взгляда.

— Интересно.

— Не думаю, что так уж интересно. — Эрик, завершив работу с узлом, рывком поднялся на ноги, и, показав законченную работу тренеру, покинул секцию, на выходе повернувшись и произнеся:

— Ещё увидимся.

Чарльз провёл в секции оставшееся до окончания тренировки время, стараясь не думать ни о чём кроме узлов.

*

Ужин прошёл как-то скомкано. Офелия рассказывала, что Капитолий, как и во все предыдущие года, уже впал в ажиотаж (говоря это, она как-то виновато опускала глаза вниз), капитолийцы вовсю делают ставки, хотя многие дожидаются выставления баллов. Что папарацци буквально ночуют у Тренировочного центра, подкарауливая выходящих из неё менторов, стилистов и прочих причастных. Что сама она уже дала интервью двум достаточно популярным журналам, расхваливая Мойру и Чарльза.

Сам он слушал её вполуха, потому что за время тренировки он, хоть и не занимался какими-то активными физическими упражнениями, достаточно сильно проголодался, и настолько быстро, насколько позволяли ему манеры, поглощал какие-то жареные овощи с мясом.

 

После ужина Логан, одним глотком допив содержимое своей кружки, задержал Чарльза и отвёл его в дальний конец коридора.

— Чарльз, — серьёзно начал он, — трибут из Третьего как союзник — это, конечно хорошо. Нет, я сейчас говорю серьёзно, это действительно хорошо. На моих играх именно парень из Третьего, его звали Тони, в какой-то мере помог мне победить. — Он качнул головой, видимо, отгоняя воспоминания. — Да и ментор этого трибута, Генри, или как его там, тоже чуть не выпрыгивает из штанов от радости из-за того, что нашёл своему подопечному хорошего союзника и так быстро. Но профи, Чарльз, профи? — Логан посмотрел на него как на душевнобольного. — Когда я говорил избегать конфликтов с профи, это не значило, что нужно было бросаться к одному из них в тёплые объятья. Союз с профи — это плохо, Чарли, очень плохо, — он произнёс это выделяя каждое слово, будто говоря с ребёнком.

— Но... я не собираюсь заключать с ним союз, — слегка растерянный речью ментора, ответил Чарльз. — Я... мы просто говорили, — сказав это, он понял, насколько нелепо это прозвучало.

— Вы просто говорили, — с сарказмом в голосе произнёс Логан. — А выглядело это так, как будто вы собираетесь броситься друг на друга и заняться страстным сексом прямо на полу тренировочного зала. — Если бы Чарльз сейчас пил бы что-нибудь, это что-то определённо оказалось бы на полу, а так он просто смущённо уставился на ментора, а тот невозмутимо закончил: — Будь осторожен, умник.

И, хлопнув Чарльза по плечу, ушёл по коридору в свою комнату, оставив его одного стоять и озадаченно пялиться в закрытую дверь.

*

В номере Чарльз, сбросив на стул грязную одежду, прошёл в душ, где сначала почистил зубы, потому что всегда уделял время гигиене, и даже всё дерьмо, которое происходило вокруг не должно было повлиять на это, потом быстро намылился первым попавшим под руку гелем, смыл его, а затем не меньше получаса просто стоял под тёплыми успокаивающими струями воды и думал обо всём случившемся сегодня.

Итак, он, кажется, осваивается. Ему уже не хочется лечь на пол и начать кричать от несправедливости всего происходящего с ним, это состояние перешло в тщательно контролируемую апатию, которая проявлялась только в вот такие моменты, когда он был совсем один. В остальное время он делал и будет делать всё необходимое, чтобы выжить.

У него появился союзник. Хэнк — хороший малый. Будь они где-нибудь в другом месте, они могли бы стать действительно хорошими друзьями, Чарльз интересовался бы его экспериментами, может, сам принимал бы в них участие, а после они бы оживлённо обсуждали результаты. А так... они будут просто союзниками, пока на арене не останется слишком мало людей или пока кто-нибудь из них не покинет её в клещах планолёта. Невесёлое соглашение.

И Эрик. Профи, ведущий себя совсем не как профи. Во второй раз он подошёл к Чарльзу, сам инициировал разговор, как будто ему было не всё равно, что делает Чарльз. (Он попытался не вспоминать комментарий Логана, но провалился.) Почему? Какую цель он преследует?

Чарльз решительно вышел из душа, быстро обтёрся полотенцем, натянул на себя футболку, кофту и штаны, стянул с кровати плед, быстро кинул взгляд на часы (половина одиннадцатого) и покинул номер.

 

Когда на крыше никого не оказалось, Чарльз ощутил прилив разочарования, но мысленно дал себе пощёчину. С чего он взял, что Эрик придёт и сегодня?

Накинув плед на плечи, он сел на пол, обхватил колени руками и стал смотреть вокруг. Где-то далеко на западе догорал закат, отбрасывая отблески на здания, постепенно начинавшие светиться огнями. На небе было ни облачка, и, в отличие от вчерашнего дня, ветер совсем не дул. Было спокойно.

Чарльз вспомнил, как любил проводить подобные вечера с Рейвен, они садились рядышком на крыльцо, сидели так, прислонясь плечами, в уютном молчании, пока звёзды не заполняли небосвод, и тогда они, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, расходились по комнатам.

Ему так не хватало этого. Ему так не хватало Рейвен. Возможно, живи они в каком-нибудь другом мире, они были бы далеко не лучшими братом и сестрой, но здесь, когда каждый год над твоими любимыми нависала угроза, они не хотели тратить время на пустые ссоры. Это было хорошо. Чарльз надеялся, что с Рейвен всё будет в порядке.

— Красивый вечер, — услышал он голос за своей спиной, повернул голову и увидел Эрика, чему-то слегка улыбавшегося. (Прилив радости и какого-то слегка детского счастья Чарльз списал на то, что подсознательно он хотел разделить этот вечер с кем-нибудь.) Он сам, в отблесках заката, стал будто спокойнее, в серых глазах было что-то похожее на умиротворение, и в его позе практически не было напряжения, постоянно сковывавшего его.

— Да, — согласно кивнул Чарльз и неожиданно для самого себя, похлопав по полу рядом с собой, предложил: — Садись, отсюда отличный вид.

Эрик, будто вовсе не удивившись предложению, аккуратно приземлился рядом и стал смотреть на уже почти тёмное небо, на котором постепенно зажигались звёзды, бледнее выглядящие из-за огней города, но всё же такие знакомые.

— Я скучаю по дому, — сам не зная для чего, признался Чарльз, глядя на Эрика. — По сестре, по лесу вокруг.

— А я — нет, — хрипловатым голосом отозвался тот, не повернув головы. — Я не скучаю. Не по кому.

Чарльз не знал, что сказать на это, поэтому промолчал. Наверное, так было лучше, что он мог ответить? «Мне жаль»? И нужны Эрику его сожаления?

— Но и здесь я не хотел бы находиться, — неожиданно продолжил тот («Зачем же ты вызвался добровольцем?», — хотелось спросить Чарльзу). — Не знаю где. В месте, которое я бы смог назвать домом. Где я не был бы один, — Эрик плотно сжал губы, словно недовольный внезапным откровением.

— Ты не один, — уверенно сказал Чарльз и положил руку ему на плечо.

*

На следующее утро ему действительно не хотелось просыпаться. Во сне всё было хорошо. Он не помнил точно, что ему снилось, но там точно всё было хорошо.

С неохотой, практически свалившись с кровати, он, едва не шатаясь, подошёл к выходу, поприветствовал Офелию, полусонно махнув рукой, снова захлопнул дверь и отправился в ванную, где долго тёр глаза, пытаясь окончательно проснуться. Постояв под контрастным душем, он вышел, натянул футболку и штаны, в точности как вчерашние, и пошёл в столовую.

Поев, особо не вслушиваясь в разговор, он вышел из-за стола и оставшееся до тренировки время просидел рядом с Ороро перед телевизором, где шла какая-то передача, в которой ведущий пытался оценить трибутов по тому впечатлению, что они произвели на него во время Жатвы и Церемонии открытия.

 

Спустившись вниз как раз к началу тренировки, Чарльз постоял мгновение, задумавшись, а затем уверенно направился в секцию рукопашного боя. К нему сразу подошёл один из помощников, который стал сначала показывать простые приёмы, а затем, когда Чарльз более менее освоил их, перешёл к приёмам посложнее. В этой секции он, иногда делая передышки, он и провёл всё время до обеда.

В один из таких перерывов он сидел на мате, потирая шею и оглядывая зал. Мойру он заметил в не очень популярной среди трибутов секции гимнастики, где она делала определённые успехи. Хэнка он увидел в секции бросания ножей (это, если быть честным, не очень у него получалось). Эрик вёл борьбу на мечах с одним из помощников, уверенно отражая его выпады. (И нет, Чарльз не пялился. Может, только чуть-чуть. Он старался не вспоминать вчерашний вечер, когда они просто сидели, соприкасаясь плечами, и между ними протянулось что-то вроде тоненькой ниточки доверия и понимания.)

Его отвлёк громкий шум, и, повернув голову, Чарльз увидел, как на Хэнка кричит тот нагловатый светловолосый профи из Четвёртого, которого звали Алекс, или как-то так.

— У тебя что, проблемы? — напирал он на явно смутившегося парнишку, который, наверное, очень сильно хотел стать невидимкой. — Проблемы, я спрашиваю??

«Похоже, у Хэнка, теперь действительно проблемы», — обеспокоенно подумал Чарльз, глядя, как два тренера отводят Четвёртого в сторону.

 

За обедом он поинтересовался у Хэнка:

— Ты в порядке? Чего он хотел?

— Я... да всё нормально, — отозвался он. — Не знаю, что ему было нужно, ну он вроде как сказал, что я забрал его нож, хотя я ничего из его вещей не трогал...

«Это плохо, — подумал Чарльз, — профи явно запомнил Хэнка и с довольно большой вероятностью будет охотиться за ним на арене». Но вслух он сказал:

— Будем надеяться, что всё обойдётся, — и улыбнулся своему союзнику.

Боковым зрением он заметил, что Эрик обедает за своим столиком один.

 

Следующей секцией, в которую Чарльз пошёл, была полоса препятствий. Да, бегал он действительно быстро и препятствия преодолевал хорошо (однажды он даже занял третье место в ежегодном школьном кроссе), но ему нужно было стать лучше. Сильнее, быстрее.

Подойдя к тренеру и выслушав инструктаж, он встал на начало дистанции и стал ждать сигнала, запускающего программу, однако его не последовало, и Чарльз обернулся, чтобы узнать, в чём дело. Дело было в том, что другой трибут проходил инструктаж. Правилами не запрещалось прохождение полосы препятствий двумя или более трибутами, если они, конечно, будут проходить эту самую полосу, а не выяснять отношения. Глупое правило, подумал Чарльз, когда Эрик едва заметно махнул ему рукой в приветствии и встал рядом, готовясь к старту.

Программа включилась, и они сразу же побежали. За ними со скоростью восемь километров в час двигалась огненная стена, поэтому медлить не стоило. Чарльз вполне осознавал, что всё вокруг — голограмма, однако все органы чувств вопили о надвигающейся опасности, поэтому он бежал. Перепрыгивал через неожиданно появляющиеся камни, нагибался над ветками, огибал деревья и не оглядывался.

Вдруг за спиной послышался глухой звук падения и ругань вполголоса, и Чарльз всё-таки обернулся. Эрик, споткнувшись об очередную корягу, запутался в ветвях и тщетно пытался освободиться, больше отвлекаясь на приближающееся пламя. Пусть огонь и не был настоящим, но болевые ощущения оставались вполне реальными, поэтому Чарльз, мысленно называя себя идиотом, бросился назад, обхватил Эрика за пояс и дёрнул на себя, буквально вырывая его из захвата ветвей, попутно порвав футболку, оставляя одни ошмётки.

И они снова побежали, на этот раз поддерживая друг друга, если кто-то из них спотыкался, и таким образом наконец добрались до конца полосы, где, потные, уставшие и исцарапанные ветвями, уставились друг на друга с улыбками на лицах.

— Спасибо, — сказал Эрик, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Обращайся, — ответил Чарльз и хлопнул его по плечу.

«Почему мы общаемся так, будто знаем друг друга целую вечность?» — подумал Чарльз. И: «Как бы я хотел, чтобы он стал моим союзником», но эту мысль он предпочёл проигнорировать.

 

Оставшееся до конца тренировки время он провёл в медицинской секции, где учился накладывать себе повязки и остальным, безусловно нужным вещам.

*

Ужин проходил тихо. Офелия задержалась на каком-то приёме, Блинк и её напарник тоже где-то пропадали, Ороро что-то в полголоса обсуждала с Мойрой, а Логан неодобрительно смотрел на Чарльза, который старательно эти взгляды не замечал.

В номере он, с удовольствием приняв душ, сел на кровать и задумчиво уставился в стену. Чарльзу казалось, он падает на дно, и с каждым днём всё глубже и глубже.

Он запутался. Он ужасно запутался, как же он хотел, чтобы всё снова стало просто: родной дистрикт, школа, работа, Рейвен, приятели (но не друзья, у него не было друзей, кроме Рейвен, никогда). Но ведь и тогда ничего не было просто, в Панеме ничего не может быть просто, ни для кого, поэтому он сейчас здесь и через несколько дней умрёт, а о том, что он вообще существовал, будут помнить только несколько человек, и он не оставит ничего после себя, ничего, на чём было бы написано «сделано Чарльзом Фрэнсисом Ксавье». Несколько человек, помнящих его имя и всё. Чарльз бросил медальон, который он крепко сжимал в кулаке, в стену.

«Не делай этого», — говорил он себе, судорожно натягивая футболку. «Хватит, прекрати», — надевая на ноги тапочки. «Остановись!» — тихо пробираясь в коридоре. Но в итоге он всё равно оказался на крыше и не мог ничего с этим поделать, поэтому просто плюхнулся на пол рядом с Эриком и поприветствовал его кивком головы.

— Раздражён чем-то? — спросил он Чарльза. Но Чарльз же специально сбежал сюда от проблем, поэтому он ответил:

— Нет, ничего особенного, — а затем заметил искорку злости в глазах Эрика и поэтому поинтересовался: — А ты?

— Капитолийцы, — ответил тот, сжав руки в кулаки, и продолжил: — Они везде, и словно сверлят всех нас взглядами. Распорядители за стеклом, папарацци, репортёры и прочие. Словно мы мухи под стеклом. Словно наши жизни ничего не значат, и теперь мы будем умирать им на потеху.

Конкретно сейчас Чарльз был целиком и полностью с Эриком согласен, однако отчего-то ему вспомнились виноватые взгляды Офелии и её извинения после просмотра Жатвы.

— Я думаю, не все они такие, Эрик, — после недолгого молчания ответил он. — Может, их мало, но есть и те, кто против Игр, только одни они не могут ничего сделать...

— Ты серьёзно, Чарльз? — Эрик уставился на него как на нечто совершенно абсурдное. — Ты действительно так считаешь? Что кто-то из них против, что кто-то не будет с наслаждением смотреть в экран на бойню у Рога Изобилия и делать ставки на то, кто выживет, а кто нет?

— Да, — более твёрдо ответил Чарльз. — Капитолийка, сопровождающая наш Дистрикт, например. Да, она не предпринимает активных действий и не идёт взрывать правительство, но, я видел, она сожалеет о том, что каждый год вытаскивает имена детей, которые пойдут на смерть! — он посмотрел на Эрика, желая, чтобы тот понял.

— Ты оправдываешь её действия? — как-то неверяще спросил он. — Она же вытащила твоё имя, почему ты делаешь это?

— Чёрт, я не оправдываю её! — выругался Чарльз. — Я просто говорю, что... — он запнулся и посмотрел на Эрика, который в свою очередь смотрел на него. — Ты же сам вызвался добровольцем, чтобы убивать таких как мы и вернуться победителем, чего же ты сейчас злишься?

Эрик поменялся в лице и, плотно сжав губы, опустил глаза в пол.

— Я не вызывался добровольцем, меня заставили это сделать.

— ...что? — Чарльз непонимающе смотрел на Эрика, который в данный момент, похоже, принимал какое-то важное решение.

— Меня заставили это сделать, потому что я убил миротворца.

Чарльзу очень сильно хотелось снова повторить свой вопрос, но он просто уставился на Эрика «как-что-почему-зачем» взглядом.

— Я... отомстил ему за то, что он убил мою мать, — Эрик сжал кулаки ещё сильнее.

Чарльзу очень хотелось грязно выругаться, а ещё обнять Эрика и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но ведь оно не будет, поэтому он просто продолжал слушать.

— Сначала они хотели просто публично казнить меня, но... потом один из них вспомнил о моём отце, погибшем на играх, даже не узнавшем, что у него будет сын, и решили, что это будет крайне... драматично, и... поэтому я здесь.

Чарльз всё-таки обнял Эрика и погладил по волосам в успокаивающем жесте. Затем отстранился и посмотрел на него; тот смотрел куда-то в сторону нечитаемым взглядом.

— Тебя напрягает то, что впервые ты рассказал об этом малознакомому парню, да? — спросил Чарльз. Эрик спустя секунду напряжённо и коротко кивнул. — Знаешь, меня здесь напрягает буквально всё, и наше с тобой общение находится явно не на вершине списка, а где-то в самом конце.

Эрик немного расслабился, и Чарльз, развернув плед, принесённый им и лежащий рядом, приглашающе поднял его и предложил:

— Садись, под ним тепло.

Эрик слегка улыбнулся и залез под плед. На небе зажигались первые звёзды, и Чарльз, впервые за всё своё пребывание здесь почувствовал расцветающее в нём счастье, едва заметное, но тёплое-тёплое, как вечернее солнце в середине лета. И улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
